Lotus Fernandez Racing
Lotus Fernandez Racing formerly knowsn as Lotus Historic is a team founded and owned by Lotus128. It was created for the JB championship owned by Baker2862 and Jordan3878 the championship stopped after 3 rounds no one knows why. Lotus Fernandez Racing have entered in F1 Custom championship and the Custom F3 Champ. JB Championship Lotus128 created the team Lotus Historic for the JB championship entering with the LH2010 A Customer chassis which was made by Rainbow Industries. The LH2010 Won the 1st 2 races with lotus picking up both wins and teamate Jaredwg2000 getting 2 Podiums. On Rd 3 Jordan Won for rainbow racers But the season then stopped so Lotus Historic were announced champions. F1 Custom Championship Lotus Historic entered the F1 custom championship and have been very Succesfual from 1996 Onwards notching up 31 Wins and 2 Championships. 1995 Season Lotus Historic entered thier 1st season with the LH95, it had some success, but reliability issues cost lotus his 1st win at Monza. When he was leading until an electrical failiure cost him victory, he managed to finish in 2nd. But a frustrated L otus decided to Update the LH95. Thus making the LH95B, it started on the right foot with victory at Phoneix but it had a lack of front end grip so The car tended to understeer alot. This cost Lotus and Jared valuble points. During Mid season Lotus signed spanish rookie Elfernandez to replace the dormant Jaredwg2000 the partnership would become one of the most successful in the ROBLOX racing world. Lotus designed the new LH96 chassis and elf got it on Pole in Marlbrick Race 2 but a problem with the Stability system cost elf the win and Lotus a podium so elf designed the LH100 a revolutionary car with a 3L Renault V8 Which produces 700HP this car had so much more straightline speed than its competitors that elf easily got pole with lotus starting 2nd but unfortuntly Killer0431 won in the Brabham Historics BH96 So elf and lotu were left with 2nd and 3rd. elf couldnt make the last race so Lotus was on his own to try and challenge Super GP for the Constructors championship. But unfortuntly Lotus flipped at the end of the race when trying to pass Killer at woodcote corner but failed so Lotus got a disapointing 5th. 1996 Season Next season, cars were based from the 1996 era, wich meant a little more flexibility and uper performance in cars. Lotus historic (previous name) released the LH101, a continuation of the LH100 which revolutionised the lotus-Fernandez duo in 1995, the car had practicly the same body with some modifications and some performance change, which proved to make a significant difference from the old car. The car got of to a cracking first half to the season with Elfernandez picking up the first race at marlbrick, which was one of there many home track. Next was catalunya, another home race which saw lotus picking up the win, Elfernandez finnished 4th, after the official forgot he was leading and told him to let lotus, samstimo and mugen through, fustrating for the spaniard at his home race. Pheonix was a truley unorthadox race, Lotus historic changed new sponsor from rothmas to marlboro also switching from blu and white to red and white. the race was a disaster due to the friction regulation change, so both Lotus Historic and Scuderia Aosta had to use B team cars. The Lh duo finnished 1-2 in there sister teams braham, lotus takin the win. after the disaster of pheonix the LH101B was made for Imola, just so it would cope with friction, Elfernandez picked up a 2nd after starting last in the pits and was only 0:087 of winning. lotus captured a respectable 4th. After imola the team took into consideration, at making a new proto LH which was to be made by Elfernandez. But while the new proto was being built the LH101 went back to winning ways in Silverstone after elf lead teamate lotus to another 1-2 after some excellent pit work. Lotus was back in winning ways after dominating Leinster park after leading from start to finish teamate elf finished 3rd. First race for the LH102 (The new LH Proto) was at vyborg and it was a complete succses as Elfernandez took the win mean the proto was car worth using. this also saw another change in sponser moving from marlboro to JPS and returning to the classic black and gold colours. Elfernandez and the new LH102 were welcomed back to spain for Gran Premio De Puerto Espana, a race both lotus and Elfernandez were looking to win, lotus decided to use a different setup from Elfernandez, which seamed effective in Quali but Elf, blow the feild away winning by half a lap, lotus after defending brilliantly, got a 2nd after some issues in the pits he was followed by skiddy. The last race was at another home race, tsukuba japan, where due to the size of the track, 2 rounds were inisiated, a championship leaing Elf was gutting to have a electronics failure in te first race making him retire and lotus taking the win, 2nd race saw elf suffer from the same problem but finnished the race in 5th, making him second in the championship, making lotus champion. A brilliant year for the Lotus historic team picking up both drivers and constructors titles, also Elfernandez got best driver of League through a vote from other drivers. Lotus128 got Best qualifier after six poles in the season. 1997 Season Lotus Historic were renamed Lotus Fernandez racing and were the reigning Champions. The new LH103B was launched and the team ditched tobbaco sponsership and were now sponsered by Repsol Elf started the season wih a win at Marlbrick. Lotus fought back with 3 consecutive wins at Jerez, Phoneix and Catalunya. Elf then has won the next 6 races gaining on Lotus's Misfortune especialy Monza and San Joaquin in the latter a red flag caught out lotus just when he was about to pit which happend again at A1 ring. The new LH104W was launced at brick Forest and a change in main sponserhip as Red Bull were now the main sponsers. Lotus took it to pole but had gear box issues so elf took the win with lotus taking a frustrating 4th. Singapore was to be Lotus's turning point of the season as although elf got pole and won, Lotus took 2nd and fought hard to win a great uplift for him. This then gave him the condifdence to challenge for victory and in the next race he won after a thrilling battle with his teamate. This win ended elfernandez's string of wins. Elf took victory at A1 ring after news about a unforseen disaster hit him concerning his hometown, Elfernandez drove to victory with lotus128 taking a disapointing 2nd but he said he was happy for elf and even more pleased that he got pole at A1 ring. LFR took the constructors at A1 ring for the 2nd time. LFR returned to lakebrick as Constructors champions they also celebrate 1 year of racing so it was a great gift when Lotus128 and elfernandez took a 1-2 with Lotus taking the win at his Home GP. Lotus took back to back wins as he won at Hungary after a strong performance all weekend elfernandez got another 2nd place making it another LFR 1-2. In San Sabstian Lotus was looking to win when due to personal stress which hit breaking point during the race so uncharacteristically Lotus let elf by to win the race and effectivly the championship. Pureto was next and elf only needed 2nd to win the champ but was looking to win at his home GP. But Lotus was out for vengence for the trouble at San sabstian and took pole by over 0.5 seconds and drove to a flawless win at Pureto dedicating to his best friend who tragically died 2 years ago. elfernandez took 2nd which meant he won the championship which made his day so a Brilliant day for both the LFR drivers. Final Round was at marlbrick and amazingly skilled got pole and won the race after keeping both the LFR drivers behind him. Lotus was happy to finish ahead of his teamate as he took 2nd place with elf 3rd. The only time an LFR didn't win but it was still one heck of a season. 1976 Season With the rules completely changed this season will be tough. LFR launched thier LH76 at the unveling show and it immedietley asseerted authority by being fastest in all 4 days of pre season. Round one was at Tsukuba and Lotus took pole and led almost all the race until a mistake helped sam get a run on him and pass him lotus fought back but couldn't pass so sam took the win with the LFR's 2nd and 3rd. Lotus was back for vengence in jerez where he was looking to take back to back wins at this track but home boy elfernandez was looking to win. LFR locked out the front row with Lotus on pole and a frustrated elf in 2nd. The race proved to be controversial as incidents during yellow flag periods and elf getting more and more frusstrated during the race didn't help. But Lotus took a unsatisfactory win with sam 2nd and elf 4th but was to be promoted to 3rd after a penalty to monty was issued. Round 3 was at Ricardo Tormo lotus took his 3rd pole but elfernandez took his first win. But for round 4 Lotus may of took pole but due to issues he couldn't race elfernandez was the sole driver and took the win. But he announced he will race for minardi if lotus was going to be retiring which at the time looked highly likely. But Lotus returned for his home race for round 5 at Marlbrick. His return was highly succesful taking a grand slam pole, victory, fastest lap the lot. Round 6 was at Ashway Park Lotus and elf were reunited for the race and they qualied 1st and 3rd for the race. Lotus led most of the race but a near spin at the end gave sam the chance to overtake elfernandez soon got past as well but lotus overtook elf straight after then set his sights on sam. But for elfernandez contact with mr and kal caused him to drop to 6th. Meanwhile Lotus caught up sam but couldn't pass him so took 2nd place which put him in the lead of the championship. Elfernandez took a truly unsatisfactory 6th. The team now headed to Monza for Round 7 with some new upgrades they look to get back on the top step. Lotus was sporting a special livery. For Monza and took pole position but come the race. Elf beat him after a great streagety and some defensive skills. The fans got to see the LFR's fight it out at the end, a great scene to witness. This proved to be the final round so elfernandez won the championship on wins over lotus who had the same amount of points. This was the 3rd consecutive titles for the team a great accomplishment. Category:1996 Season Category:F1 1997 Custom Champ Category:Lotus128 Category:Elfernandez Category:Champions